katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (ヴィクター・クアルテルマイン) is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He is the main antagonist of the show Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit series as well as the hidden, true, main antagonist of the final episode K,E,W&G: Katie's Last Stand. He is one of the secondary The Katie Sandow's Adventures Show. He has no relationship to Katie, Wallace, Gromit and Emily. His girlfriend is Zeena The Zeti. He appears in most episodes (like the main characters.) His the current villain with Vicky, The Dazzlings, Zeena The Zeti and Lord Barkis Bittern and the character was originally going to be the main antagonist name The Killer. However, they did met each other when Emily revealed about the killer meets the other main villains. Personality He is very selfish and cruel. In the original episode, he is not very bright but mean. In the end, he was a little evil when Adagio Dazzle tells her to paint on Emily's new clothe until katie protected Emily from Victor's scheme. In later episodes, he became evil and he wants to be very famous and powerful. In "The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie", he was sneaky and determined and he still wants to be powerful and make money. He was a bit lonely which he doesn't care. When he met Paolo Valisari, he was being sarcastic and and pretending to be "nice", until when katie and Paolo got the part, Paolo betrays him and lies to him that he will NEVER give him money again, Which makes him angry and leaves when Paolo gives him a hanging wedgie. In "History of God Friends", when he was 25, he lies to Katie's Parents and Victor acts like Vicky to torture and make her miserable, he becomes the KING and powerful and he is very evil back then but when the flashback was over, Emily revealed Victor gave up when Phillip Wager smacks Victor 100 times and Victor was not evil (in Pilot) and then he became evil when was going to paint Emily's clothes. In " Victor's Revange" , Victor was bought back to life by Zeena The Zeti, Vicky and Lord Barkis Bittern. Victor's Shadow was controlled and tries to keep Katie away from his plans and uses his henchmen (also Victor's deceased giant spider) to try and kill Katie. Victor is very hard to find him where ever Katie tries to find him. Due to the fact of Victor's determine, Victor becomes powerful and intelligent when Katie knows his messages and facts. As the final boss to kill Katie, he turned into a gigantic Victor to squash or cut her, unfortunately, victor lost and was dazed. In The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie, he's the secondary antagonist (the main antagonist is Paolo Valisari.) His goal in the movie is to embarrass Katie int he Show Stage, collect money from Paolo and Kill Wallace apart to Emily & Gromit. He goes with Katie, Vicky, Wallace, Gromit, Emily, Lord Barkis and the Dazzlings. He doesn't care to go to italian for his graduation. All he cares is to destroy Katie and her god friends. Until when Katie begins to be friends Paolo, he quickly thinking that he can steal Paolo's money and kill Wallace (which is similar to his old goal.) and embarrass Katie in the stage (same thing on the top.) until in the end, His plan was foiled and he presumed to be bustard and give him a wedgie on the T.V. antenna. he also revealed that he didn't bring his god enemies along because they have there vacation. Nicknames Your Lord Ship Pervert Basterd Relationships Zeena The Zeti He use to fell in love with Zeena, until they both broke up until Victor (possibly) found another women, they still friends but sometimes they apparently go bad with their jealousy. Lord Barkis Bittern Victor likes Lord Barkis Bittern. they act like as best friends and they have some commons with their goal. Emily Victor pretty much dislikes emily. They begin to hate each other since in the episode Pilot when Adagio tells Victor to paint emily and when Victor was about to paint he, katie saved her and Emily begins to hate him. Katie Sandow Victor dislikes Katie. they refuse to be friends ever since Katie protects from Emily from Victor about to paint her and they still hate/dislike each other. in "Victor's Revange pt 2" Wallace/The Were-Rabbit Victor's Arch-Rival, he doesn't like him at all because Wallace was cheating on Lady Tottington before then it was his shot again then Wallace and Emily decides to stop him. Vicky Dr. Eggman Sonic The Hedgehog Lady Tottington Suguru Kamoshida Quotes * "Hehehe, for you my love!" * "What?! how on earth would my tiny buffoons would ever catch such a Big Rabbit?" * "Stand aside foolish girl, i'll hunt down the rabbit in no time!" * "Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." * "WHERE IS SHE?!" * "C'mere, brat! Aw, don't run off so soon." * "Phantom Theives?!" Models Victor's form is different to compare with episodes that has different looks or outfits. Victor_Q_with_zeti_tail_and_horn.PNG|Victor as a Zeti in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Revenge of Victor the Zeti .jpeg|Victor as a new guy in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Camera of Doom hqdefault.jpg|Victor as an angry hunter with hair in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Hare-Um Scare-Um VictorQuartermaine.jpg|Victor's Usual form in every episodes Victor Q in victor's revenge pt 2.PNG|Victor's jasper form in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Revange pt 2 Gallery Victor Q with zeti tail and horn.PNG|Victor's Zeti form Victor quartermaine pony ears and siren wings.PNG The Dazzlings and Victor Quartermaine as sirens.PNG char_58654.jpg char_122988_thumb.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Zeena and Victor Quartermaine 2.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|"*sings* spell...*Evil Laugh*" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111950883-1205716 640w.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7731.jpg|Victor reaction Zeena The Zeti's beauty Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg|"Huh?" 185px-Wallace_and_gromit_curse_of_the_were-rabbit_14_-_victor's_rifle.jpg|Victor Quartermaine is about to Kill\shoot Katie Sandow's God Friends Wallace and Victor Quartermaine Bad Aplple.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg|"Come along Phillip, Zeena and The Dazzlings." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|you are nothing but a useless girl with Your God friends. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8242.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5144 (1).jpg|Victor tells Wallace about Emily. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Where is She ?! Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1292.jpg|Victor Acting to fell in love with Emily. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg|"What the...dickens" curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg|"What on earth.." curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8681.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg|Victor has an evil idea. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6762.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg|Victor got a wedgie from Katie's Wish curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7115.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg|" Zeena ! " Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7329.jpg Walla17.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg|Victor sees Katie running away curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg W g victor q 1.jpg Victor Q and Zeena Zeti.PNG curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg Victor Quartermaine and Wallace BAD APPLE!!.PNG Wallace and Victor Quatermaine Bad Apple no shadows.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Zeena and Victor Quartermaine.PNG curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Welcome to our show song by katie.PNG Victor Quartermaine monty muzzle and lord barkis under our spell.PNG Battle of the bands male version.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5272.jpg Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o3 250.gif Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o2 250.gif Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o1 250.gif Making of trailer 15.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg 10469204 10203457262690297 233044301519630360 n.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg Victor I Want...jpg Tumblr static dnbnxw7uu7coogs8goc8css4w 640 v2.gif Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7764.jpg Villain couples.PNG Zeena and Victor Quartermaine have a baby zeti.PNG The Dazzlings Zeena and Victor Quatermaine walks.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg 4ec413b8951d38b56fa314ccf89c35af.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1567.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1586.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg|"There's an elephant around here....too." Welcome to the show male part 1.PNG Victor Quartermaine and Zeena Magnet.PNG Victor Q in triple baka.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg LOSERS team.PNG 10.jpg Z.png X.png Zeena the Zeti and Victor Quatermaine love together.PNG Victor oh great you're both out.jpg|Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again, Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are. Victor Q holds Sunset shimmer.PNG Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 14 - victor's rifle.jpg|"leave this to me." B827a7bf-f6cd-4267-b786-5d6797d892ec.jpg Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg Victor-quartermaine-voiced-ralph-fiennes-lady-tottington-voiced-590760.jpg A matter easily dealt with by a hunter by hiddickington-d8ruzl6.png What ho by hiddickington-d8ruze6.png You can hop by hiddickington-d8s58hh.png What the dickens by hiddickington-d8ruzrr.png Victor Q in victor's revenge pt 2.PNG Victor Quatermaine as male Jasper.PNG Victor Quartermaine Jasper form.PNG Victor Quatermaine vs. Katie Sandow Stronger than you.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg Garnet Katie vs Victor Quatermaine Jasper.PNG Cotwr-awards-desktop.jpg 12736220 1153530704691347 455929537 n.jpg Victor diong lady totty took it.gif Trivia * He is the number one main antagonist. * He usually hangs out with Zeena in some episodes. * In Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Candid Camera, he looks very different then other episodes. * Katie or Emily mentioned him is tyrant in the song Circus Monster Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:God-Child Category:Wallace & Gromit Characters Category:Perverts